catghostfandomcom-20200213-history
Unholy Circle
Unholy Circle is the game accompanying CatGhost 4 Circle. In it, the player controls one of two characters defending a village from ghosts while collecting candles. Gameplay Upon launching the game, the game will ask the player to enter a name. Entering any name and pressing the Enter key will bring the player to the title screen, where the controls are displayed along with the options to start the game or look at the highscore list. The gameplay of Unholy Circle is relatively straightforward. The player controls a small character using the W, A, S, and D keys, while aiming and shooting "magic" with the mouse. The goal is to defend five structures (a graveyard in the bottom left, a mine in the bottom right, a campsite in the top right, a court in the top left, and a cabin in the center) from small blue ghosts that fly towards these structures from the sides of the screen. The ghosts will destroy the structures upon coming into contact with them. If a ghost destroy the cabin, the game is over. The primary attack, simply called "magic", is a small blue beam that can kill ghosts. The secondary attack, titled "special", is a red ball that can move though buildings, and, when hitting a target, also creates a small red field that kills all ghosts that enter it. This field exists for about two seconds. The secondary attack has a cooldown timer, which takes about 5 seconds until the attack can be used again. Shooting a ghost will add between 0 and 3000 points to the player's score, depending on the distance the player is away from the ghost. Candles appear randomly in the area, and can be collected by the player. which adds to a counter in the top right of the screen and adds 1000 points to the player's score. Endings Ice screenshot 20171005-155059.png Ice screenshot 20171005-155252.png Ice screenshot 20171005-155429.png Unholy Circle has three different endings. "Good Ending" If the player collects less than five candels and lets a ghost destroy the cabin, the end screen will show a pentagram with the number of candles the player has collected, and blue text that says "Good Ending". "Bad Ending Unlocked" If the player collects at least five candles and then lets a ghost destroy the cabin, the end screen will show five candles around the pentagram and inform the player that the Bad Ending has been unlocked. "Bad Ending" If the Bad Ending has been unlocked and another round is started, the player will now have the option to go all the way to the right of the screen, upon which the scenery will suddenly change. The player will now be on a path, controlling a different character with blue hair and a pink dress, but is only allowed to move left or right. Moving further to the right along the path will reveal 3 areas, containing the structures the player previously defended from ghosts. In the final area, the path leads off a giant cliff, and the player has no other choice than to let the character jump down the cliff. After the jump, the ending screen will show a pentagram with the number of candles the player has collected, and red text saying "Bad Ending". Playable characters Unholy Circle has two main playable characters, which are picked randomly at the start of each round. Both characters behave the same during gameplay; the game's ending is not affected by which character the player controls. Red-haired woman The red-haired woman is wearing a greyish dress and appears to have ginger hair and blue eyes. In the game files, the name of her sprite is "E". She appears to be based on Elon. Grey-haired woman The grey-haired woman is wearing a red dress, has brown eyes and faintly blue-ish grey hair, implied to be in pigtails. In the game files, the name of the sprite is "N". She appears to be based on Naarah. The same character can be seen in a sequence in CatGhost 4, standing next to two other characters. Blue-haired woman The blue-haired woman is wearing a bright pink dress and has short blue hair and brown eyes. She has only a 1% chance of being playable at the start of each round. However, she will always be the only playable character in the Bad Ending. In the game files, the name of the sprite is "B". The same character can be seen in a sequence in CatGhost 4, standing next to the grey-haired woman and another character. The name of the sprite and the fact this character appears in an episode in which "Beth" was credited implies this character might be based on Bethany. The Watcher The Watcher appears as a dark grey woman with glowing white eyes, that "glitches" randomly. In the game files, the name of the sprite is "watching". This character is only playable if the player enters the word "reflection" (case sensitive) when the game asks to enter a name. Besides the glitching, this character behaves exactly like the red-haired woman and the grey-haired woman. Playing as the Watcher will not send the player's score to the server. High Scores list Work in Progress Trivia * The image that leads to the game's download at the end of CatGhost 4, when unscrambled and inverted, shows Elon's human form. * In the game files of Unholy Circle a link to a website can be found. This site is used by the game to send a message to the server, telling it that the player entered the main menuhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4kMUDPmMAlw. ** It should be noted that the word "banana" appears in the site's URL. * In the second screen of the Bad Ending the chair can be seen next to a lake. * CatGhost 4 gives the hint for unlocking the Bad Ending, with one single frame having a message saying "GO EAST IN BAD TIMES". * After the Bad Ending is unlocked, every ending the player will get afterwards will be a Bad Ending. Gallery General ice_screenshot_20171005-155143.png|The main game arena. Uc destroyed village.jpg|Ditto, completely destroyed. ice_screenshot_20171005-172601.png|The Unholy Circle "Enter a name" screen. Bad Ending room1.png|The first area in the Bad Ending. ice_screenshot_20171005-155340.png|The second area in the Bad Ending. ice_screenshot_20171005-155407.png|The final area in the Bad Ending, showing the cliff. ice_screenshot_20171005-175146.png|The Blue-haired woman the player controls in the Bad Ending. Various Dlpic 4.jpg |The image that leads to the game's download at the end of CatGhost 4. Dlpic 4 unscramble.png|Ditto, unscrambled and inverted. References Category:Games